zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Moblin
Hylian Where do they understand Hylian in The Wind Waker?--Herbsewell 01:54, 17 January 2007 (UTC) I forget what sidequest it was, but there is one where some girl that got kidnapped from on Windfall Island receives a letter from a Moblin from the Forsaken Fortress that says he liked her so much that he could eat her up. Obviously to write a letter you need to understand some kind of language and since Hylian is the language spoken by people within Hyrule/The Great Sea it is assumed that the can speak Hylian.--ShutUpNavi 03:25, 17 January 2007 (UTC) *Well that certainly makes since, but this should probably be mentioned in the article.--Herbsewell 03:45, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Special Secret about Moblins I know a funny little secret about Moblins from Wind Waker. First, you get a bomb and make it explode on a moblin. And from that point, if you get another bomb out, and he sees it, he gets so scared he even runs away. I tried that out and found you actually have to hurt him with a bomb first.Vidiman 22:20, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Trivia Should we mention that Moblins were originally supposed to appear in Twilight Princess and that if you watch some of the original trailers you can actually see Link fighting one? It slightly resembles the Wind Waker version but is covered in armor and carried a large axe. Dark Ridley 01:55, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :I think there's an article on the "beta moblin" somewhere...too tired to check it out though. Search. --AuronKaizer( ) 02:23, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::Couldn't find one, though I may have used the wrong names while searching for it. Dark Ridley 02:37, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Strategy in OoT ((Oni|text=Never even thought of trying to use other items on the moblins in Ocarina of Time}} In Wind Waker, Moblins were my favorite enemies to fight. They can be parried more times than Darknuts, and I think parrying is fun. :D --MBArceus (talk) 22:11, June 25, 2010 (UTC) SS Does anyone know if that giant, purple thing on the bridge with a spear and shield in the GDC trailer was supposed to be a Moblin? It looks like one (going off the Bokoblins new look), but I don't know if it is decisive enough for an add here. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :It seems a bit hard to tell at the current moment. It does indeed resemble a Moblin and, in the long run, could be one, but at the moment it's just a bit hard to tell conclusively. - McGillivray227 22:51, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Can't be sure. Best not to dabble in pre-release speculation thinks I. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:34, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I agree anyway. We'll just leave it off. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:49, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Does someone say me how many Moblins can defeat? It´s for the battle performance. Pig Soldiers? The LTTP section says roughly that "The Pig Soldiers resemble Moblins" and that "the ending implies that Pig Soldiers and Moblins are Ganon's only minions" ... Pig Soldiers? What? I ran a search for that term and we have no article on an enemy by that name. And LTTP's moblins are already pig-like.. Were they originally known only as Pig Soldiers and they got conflated with Moblins down the line, or is there another pig-like enemy in the game that we have no article on? Dazuro (talk) 03:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :It means the enemies are never called Moblins, however due to their appearance they are considered Moblins. The same goes for the Moblins in Ocarina of Time. They are never named, yet they are giant pig like monsters, so they are considered Moblins. Evnyofdeath 03:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081119235057/earthbound/images/8/83/Pigmasksprite.PNG --AuronKaizer ' 06:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Are the pig like enemies referred to as Pig Soldiers or are they never referred to by name at all. I'd find it strange if it was the latter considering how many minor enemies we do know the names of. Oni Link 10:46, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::If that's what it's supposed to mean, it definitely needs reworking, as it explicitly says Moblins appear, and later refers to "Pig Soldiers and Moblins" in the game as separate but related enemies in the ending. Dazuro (talk) 20:59, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::Here's the thing. In LA, both the bulldog and pig types appeared. In Japan, the bulldog ones are called "MORIBURIN" and the pig ones are called "BURUBURIN", which translates roughly into English as "Pigblin". But in English in LA, the two types were never officially differentiated. Then, in OoS and OoA, both the bulldog and pig types appeared and both were officially called "Moblin". source. Of course if I were making the call I'd call the Oracles thing a botch and either make an article called Pigblin or add the pig types to Taurus. Jeff (talk| ) 15:23, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Does anyone know where all our ALttP enemy names originally come from?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 07:51, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Right here. Jeff (talk| ) 08:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Pig Soldiers are Ganon's only Minions? Our page says the extra GBA ending implies that the Pig Soldiers/Moblins/Whatever are Ganon's only minions. Here's a link to the GBA ending. There's some things bombing some pigs, and some Pikits stealing some bombs from pigs. I don't think that means the non-pig monsters were not serving Ganon though, it's not implausible to think that vicious monsters would fight each other sometimes even if they are ruled by Ganon. Also, what about the bosses who keep the Maidens imprisoned for Ganon? Or all the things in his tower? Can this "Ganon's only minions thing" be removed?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 07:51, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Does seem a bit strange saying there his only monsters considering he's meant to have an army big enough to take over Hyrule. Plus it would imply as you said all the enemies in all the temples (and even Ganon's Tower) are just hanging out for the fun of it. I'd say definitely remove it. The ending could just as well try to show a power struggle among the enemies with the death of Ganon (in the minutes before Link undoes everything in the Dark World) Oni Link 10:21, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :My assumption was, since it's an additional ending made for the GBA port, it was just a bonus video showcasing the dungeons and enemies, and wasn't really meant to be part of the story. The enemies are moving in formations, which to me looks like the developers having a bit of fun with scripting rather than a power struggle. Ice ::Yeah, this thing doesn't hold up at all. I've removed the "Ganon's only minions" thing entirely now.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 08:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC) SS render There is an official picture from Nintendo for these guys in SS. It is one of the only official picture for SS that we are missing from the wiki. I have seen it in print, but cannot manage to find it on the internet outside of that 'one other website' that we all know who I am talking about (you can see it there). So please be on the lookout for this picture. Seriously. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:27, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Four Swords and Wind Waker info While FS is definitely not the "big" title that WW is/was, because FS was released first (according to the chronology), and the small amount of info in the FS section does state that there is little difference between Moblins between those games, does it not make sense to move the information from the WW section in the FS section?'-- C2''' / 00:43, November 23, 2012 (UTC) : It is really weird seeing the FS section refer to the WW section even though it comes after. I think it should be changed. Green Rupee 00:08, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Moblins most of the time dropping dark orbs Should we put that the Moblins will majority of the times will drop those dark orbs in wind waker? --Jaymi K.S. (talk) 04:18, August 17, 2013 (UTC)